Telephone agents are a critical component of many businesses. Telephone agents place outbound telephone calls and receive inbound telephone calls in order to generate sales, provide service and support, provide information to market products and services of a business, and/or perform other functions of a business via live conversation.
Training telephone agents may be time and cost intensive for any business. Supervisors may identify and teach best practices to telephone agents. Supervisors may also review telephone agent performance, and may coach or changing behavior of the telephone agents as the business evolves and changes. Accordingly, as the number of telephone agents grows, so too does the number of supervisors need to train, review, and/or coach the telephone agents.
In some cases, calls of some or all telephone agents may be monitored for compliance and/or quality control purposes. However, compliance and quality control monitoring may be effectively impossible with humans, as there may be one supervisor for a large number of telephone agents, and each supervisor may be able to monitor a mere fraction of the calls and/or other activities of the telephone agents under that supervisor's oversight.